


Private Property

by Lirillith



Category: Free!
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drama CD references, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's first mistake was letting Nagisa into his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rei has a nice big bedroom, which is also spotless, and his older brother is away at college, whereas Nagisa's still afflicted with two older sisters at the local university. So Rei's place is a far better choice for studying than Nagisa's. _You can study at the library,_ Rei says, so Nagisa starts talking about all the benefits of studying together. 

Nagisa has never studied with anyone unless you count cram school for entrance exams for middle school, but apparently everything he's spouting sounds plausible, because Rei starts to weaken. It's all an excuse. Rei's apartment has Rei in it. That makes it a much more desirable place to be than any place that doesn't have Rei. 

Nagisa makes it through two problems on their math homework before he stretches out on the floor, though. "Time for a break!"

"Nagisa-kun! Didn't you just tell me it's easier to keep going and stay motivated when studying with a partner?"

He probably did say something like that. "You should see how little I get done when it's just me," he says with a grin. Rei huffs in annoyance but goes back to work — he's going to finish his homework without Nagisa, no doubt — and Nagisa rolls over onto his stomach. "Hey, Rei-chan, you know you're not supposed to just hide things under your bed when you clean your room."

"I don't."

"You don't? But you sure have a lot of stuff under here. I see a sock, and some crumpled-up paper, and there's some kind of book or manga down here too."

He hears a kind of "gllk" noise from Rei. A _ha._ "Here's your sock back!" he announces merrily, tossing it at Rei, then returning to his mission. Rei and his tallness and long arms. The book's out of reach. Nagisa flattens himself to the floor and tries to stretch.

"Please leave that alone! I'll clean up my room on my own time!"

"I'm just trying to get your lost book back, Rei-chan!"

"It's not lost! I mean please don't! That's private!"

"Private?" Nagisa pulls himself out from underneath the bed and props himself up on his forearms. "Is it your diary?"

Rei's beet red, but at the diary question he buries his face in his hands. "You're my age! How are you so innocent?"

Innocent. Oh, Rei-chan. Nagisa's pretty sure he knows where this comes from — a time they accidentally went snooping in Captain Mikoshiba's room, when it hadn't occurred to Nagisa other people hid their porn under their beds since he had to be a lot more creative in a crowded house — but ever since he realized Rei thought that about him, he's been exploiting it for all it's worth. "I dunno," Nagisa says. "Just lucky, I guess? So if it's not your diary, what is it?"

"Nagisa-kun, can we please, please, please get back to work on algebra?"

"Fiiiiiine..."

He'll work on algebra and lull Rei into a false sense of security and pounce the moment he leaves the room to get snacks or use the bathroom. 

Or he could just get bored with waiting (and algebra) and make a direct attack. "Rei-chan, it's a bad idea to hide your porn right under your bed. Your mom will find it when she's cleaning." 

"My mother works full-time! Keeping my room clean is my responsi...." 

It's fun watching his brain catch up. And his face turn red.

"You— I— Nagisa?!"

"Oh, I guess it's okay then," Nagisa says neutrally, clicking out the lead of his pencil. He's really, really proud of how even his voice sounds. Any second now he's going to crack and laugh like a hyena for ten minutes straight, and Rei will never, ever leave him unsupervised in his room ever again, but it's so worth it.

"I!" Rei begins, then, "Please excuse me for a moment!" and then he more or less flings himself at the door without even standing up all the way, and trips on his own backpack on his way out. 

Nagisa stares blankly at the door — Rei didn't even remember to shut it — and then looks at the spot opposite him where Rei used to be. 

And then he looks at the space under Rei's bed. Oh, _hell yes._


	2. Chapter 2

There’s more than Nagisa realized at first; a couple of magazines are tucked away behind the book. He wriggles further under the bed, but even with his arm stretched out as far as he can get he can barely reach them. Maybe Rei went about it from the other direction and shoved them down between his bed and the wall. Too late now, though. He hooks the book closer to him with his fingertips, then streeeetches and just barely manages to drag one of the magazines closer as well. One last magazine, and he doesn’t have much time; any second now Rei is likely to get over his panic and come back. 

He definitely keeps his room clean, though, despite the sock. Nagisa isn’t the least bit dusty when he finally emerges with his loot. His booty, he thinks, grinning at his own thought even before he manages to look at anything. 

Then the grin freezes on his face. The last of the magazines he pulled out is on top; three busty girls in three different styles of bikini are giving the camera the eye. They’re cute and all, but this is the absolute last thing he wanted to find under Rei's bed, even it’s about what he’d expected. 

The first thing he'd spotted was a book; when he picks it up and flips through it, it falls open to some kind of sex scene, but it’s all prose. Somebody’s getting a blowjob on the beach. No pictures. Rei had a blank privacy cover on it, though; reading dirty books on the train, eh, Rei-chan?

Nagisa sighs. It would have been a lot more fun to tease him about it if not for the gravure girls. 

The third magazine, on the other hand. The man on the cover is fully dressed, though his clothes are wet and clinging in interesting ways, and even if Nagisa hadn't eyed this title on the newsstands on his own, he'd at least recognize the word GAY in big yellow Latin letters. 

The cover is kind of worn, and bent where a thumb would rest, and when Nagisa flips through the pages, it’s immediately clear Rei skipped over the articles just like Nagisa is doing. When he gets to the big photo spread, he picks the magazine up and experimentally bends it over in two; it folds so easily it’s obvious Rei has done this before. Maybe _many_ times.

Nagisa feels better about life already. 

He wonders if Rei has anything more stashed somewhere else. Some surprisingly hot fitness models in a swimming magazine, maybe? Because this guy’s kind of a letdown, really. Not Nagisa’s type at all. Unless that means the type Nagisa _looks like,_ he thinks, because really. Fit but kind of skinny, youthful face, and no body hair to speak of, except where his half-undone pants are trying to fall off his hips. Considering how Rei-chan acts about chest hair, that makes sense. 

Blond hair. Sort of curly. Huh. It _could_ just be coincidence. It’d be nice to have a few more data points, make some kind of graph... where else would he think about hiding, if he were Rei-chan’s porn?

In plain sight, Nagisa realizes, and he gets up to run his fingers along the one shelf that contains magazines rather than books. 

Bingo. Amongst all the spines, he finds some pages, and he coaxes out two more magazines. Same title, though the “GAY" in big block letters is in a different color on each cover, and there are different guys on each cover, too. 

But now that he knows what to look for and how to fan it open from the spine, it’s pretty easy to find exactly what he’s looking for. The first magazine falls open immediately; a full-page photo of a laughing actor on the beach. His jeans are wet to the knees, his half-unbuttoned shirt is blown open, and his light-brown hair is windblown. He’s cut, but not bulky, and though he’s still not Nagisa’s type, at least it looks like he was having fun. It’s one of those magazine profile articles, but Nagisa doesn’t even have time to skim.

The other one’s a fashion spread, of all things. It’s a summer fashion spread in some abandoned-looking building, because that’s exactly the kind of place everyone flocks to in the middle of July. The men all start out in lightweight, summery, casual clothes, and then gradually strip down to bathing suits.

Okay, Nagisa thinks, a crush on Haru-chan. It could be worse. 

Haru-chan or not, clearly Rei took a liking to one of the handful of models. Maybe, Nagisa thinks hopefully, the young-looking one with the least-impressive pecs of the bunch? He’s actually kind of cute, Nagisa thinks. Sort of lanky, with nice legs, in the swimsuit shots. He’s wearing an oversized hoodie for some reason, and then playing tug-of-war with one of the bigger guys for it. His hair’s bleached but growing out, and it’s a fluffy mop a bit like Nagisa’s own. 

It’s not conclusive evidence, but Nagisa’s the optimistic type. He entertains a brief mental image of Rei, so consumed with lust for him that he can’t even get it up for porn unless there’s a blond twink somewhere in there. Rei jerking it to models and thinking of Nagisa. Rei doubled over his own erection, flushed and breathing heavily, fist wrapped around his cock, and thinking about Nagisa. Feeling guilty about it, because apparently he thinks Nagisa’s some pure, innocent maiden or something, but too turned on to let the guilt stop him, and... 

Nagisa has a situation here. He really super needs to think about algebra or something right away. The whole point of this endeavor is to embarrass Rei-chan, not to be the one who’s embarrassed. By having Rei walk in on him and his raging boner. 

Which is about to happen, because Nagisa hears footsteps. Rei is coming back. So obviously it’s time to hastily open both magazines to something really incriminating — not too hard to find a girl untying her bikini bottom in the gravure magazine, and for the book, well, it fell right open to all the dirtiest parts anyway — and then position himself with his elbow on the table, his chin in his hand, and a bright smile on his face. And the edge of the glass table covering his lap. Maybe Rei will be too distracted by the porn to really notice much.

He waits. The footsteps go away. Come back. What the hell, Rei-chan. Is he pacing? 

Nagisa jumps up and yanks the door fully open, boner be damned. Rei stops dead and gives him a stricken look; his face is red, and Nagisa thinks he might have tears in his eyes. 

"Rei-chan, are you going to come back in and catch me red-handed, or not?" In his head it didn’t sound that dirty.

"Nagisa-kun..." Rei whimpers, sounding so horribly distressed Nagisa feels almost guilty, even though Rei has only his own faulty conclusions to blame. "How am I ever supposed to face you again?"

"Um, you just kinda stand there? It's pretty easy." Wait, he’s supposed to be taking pity on Rei. "Why is it a problem?" 

"How could I let this happen? How could I let you see something so indecent, so unsightly — I don't know how you can ever look at me the same way again! Your innocence—"

"Rei-chan, don't you remember why you panicked and ran off in the first place? Which was a really bad move on your part, by the way. I mean if you wanted to keep me away from your porn." 

"But you—"

"On the bright side, I'm kind of relieved you're not freaking out about the gay thing!"

Rei just buries his face in his hands and screams. 

"I mean, the first thing I saw was the gravure magazine, so I was really bummed out for a minute or two! But you really like skinny wet blond guys, huh, Rei-chan?"

Nagisa isn’t very good at this showing mercy thing, he reflects, as Rei lets out another agonized shriek.


End file.
